lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Qveenofmoons/My Coming Out Story
Hey guys! so if you're reading this you're probably like "She hasn't come out yet?" "Finally" "Wait shes gay?" etc. It's no secret I have a girlfriend who I adore but it's been a long way for me to be able to say that so here goes. I grew up with a catholic family, I went to church every Sunday and I have had bible studies since I was a little kid. I never considered me nor my family homophobic per say, I have a gay uncle. He is my moms brother and I grew up knowing this. I also have a gay cousin, I have a total of another cousin besides him so this was big in a way. He's younger than me and all of us just knew he was and it's something I lived with. My dad, he made fun of both my uncle and cousin. He would tell my cousin how it was wrong for him to put make up on, etc. I simply watched while all this happened I never helped him. Being gay was not something I hated on people or anything, I simply avoided the subject because I didn't think it was of my concern. I have had a couple of boyfriends, I dated since I was 12, obviously these boyfriends were not serious or anything like that. I did liked them and had crushes on them and all that stuff and I enjoyed being a couple with them. I then started watching glee, I noticed how life was for some people and i felt so guilty since I had been ignoring these issues when I could of helped. Klaine my precious OTP came along, they were my first ship that made me see true love. I then realized love is love. theniwentandgotobsessedwiththem Since then I have had strong opinions about gay rights and marriage equality and I voiced them as much as I could. I also tried to make others think the way I did. Afterwords I asked myself if I could actually be gay, I had never really thought about it much before. I actually had recently fell in love with a guy and I knew I liked dudes so i couldn't be. Time passed and for some reason I became the gayest person ever I don't even know how. I then thought to myself that I would not let gender define who i'm with, I believed people love a person not a gender or label. I googled some stuff and I came to labeling myself as pansexual. Though I didn't really had much proof. I then started crushing on female celebrities. I look back and I remember feeling the same way when i was a little kid. I had always found women attractive. I was attracted to both men and women. I always thought it's not who you are attracted to but who you fell in love with. I knew I loved a boy. I did not know I was capable of having those types of feelings for a girl. Though those feelings weren't exactly what you would call love, they were feelings and I had them a girl. Thus I became aware I liked both genders equally. Still, I did not know if I could actually be with a girl, relationship wise. But I knew me going out with a girl was not impossible. Then I met Lexi. She was not the first girl I had met that I had a crush on but she is the first one I took things further with. I was instantly attracted to her and when hanged out and I then realized I wanted to be with her. So we went out and i realized it wasn't weird at all and it somehow felt right. I have always hated labeling and said a bunch of crap about it not being important, but I still feel the need to say what I am. I am pansexual. I have had some troubles with me picking that name but what I said about me liking the person regardless of all the other crap is true and the word pansexual is the best way to define that. I know coming out as pansexual is probably not as big as coming out gay, bi or trans because most people dont even know about the term. But i wanted.to let you all know because this is who I am and I couldn't be prouder. I wanted all of you know that if you are going through a similar thing it's okay and it really does get better. Category:Blog posts